7thjojofandomcom-20200222-history
Walkthrough: Hong Kong
"What a catastrophe... Who would've imagined you'd be attacked on a plane? But this is only the beginning... Dio will be in hot pursuit of your group as long as you present a threat. Now's a good time to hone your Stand's abilities... You wouldn't want to be dead weight, after all. You can recover by eating at the hotel in between vanquishing foes in town. But be warned that I sense two powerful Stand users here... If you're lacking in strength, I'd stay well away from them." -Steel's progress report <> Party Members None Obtainable Items None Shops 7-Eleven Vending Machines Hotel Restaurant Hotel Shop Street Vendors/Cafes Souvenir Shop Secret Shop (On the tile below the broken-down truck, face right and press A.) You can buy up to 5, then ALL secret medicine shops across the game will be sold out. Events Story *Silver Chariot : Head to the restaurant to the north of town to continue the story. (There are two restaurants, but the one that starts the event will warn you before you continue, so there's no danger of accidentally leaving town. Also when you go in to the restaurant, you can see Passione members on your right.) After an event, you will head to Tiger Balm Garden to initiate the showdown. You'll be given three options: Have Abdul fight Polnareff, choose someone else to fight, or have the entire party gang up on him. Having Abdul fight will raise FP if he wins. Choosing someone else to fight will have no effect on FP. Choosing to gang up on him will allow all 3 of you (the player, Joseph, and Kakyoin) to fight at once, but Jotaro, Abdul, and Polnareff will lose FP and you'll gain +2 bad karma. Regardless of your choice, losing will have no consequence other than missing out on EXP and dropped items. : Before the 2nd battle, you'll be offered another choice: Have Abdul fight him, have everyone fight him, or fight him yourself. Choosing Abdul will give his stats a boost (Lv. +1 and HP +100), but his HP will revert to normal at the end of the battle. Have everyone fight him and you'll start the battle with everyone except Abdul in your party, without losing FP. Fight him yourself to start a very challenging fight and gain FP with the entire party. Character/Gender specific *Food Poisoning : If you got the Weak Stomach trait from the Going-Away presents event in Japan, all food bought from food carts or cafes (and even restaurants in certain countries) will have a rare chance of inflicting the Stomachache status effect from now on. The Stomachache effect works similar to poison, decreasing HP with each step, and can be cured with the Stomach Medicine from the aforementioned event or with G.E. Coffee. * Shy Couple : Requirements: Pixies, Miracles, or Sonic Youth : Next to the lake in the center of town, there's a young couple. Using one of the above Stands, and you'll get to watch a proposal. You'll also gain 55 EXP. * Collapsed Man : Requirements: Cardigans or Crazy Diamond : In between the hotel and the Chinese restaurant, there's a man passed out in the street with injuries. Use your Stand to heal him to receive an Anchovy Pizza and 40EXP. * Collapsed Man (2) : Requirements: Deep Purple, Cardigans or Crazy Diamond : To the west of the lake, there's a man passed out in the shadow of the building. Use your Stand to help him to receive a Foo Fightalin. * Broken-Down Car : Requirements: Carpenters or Crazy Diamond : In the alleyway on the east side of town, there's a deliveryman with a broken truck. Use your Stand to fix it to receive an Echoesterol. * Secret Savings : Requirements: Miracles : If you talk to the man standing on the south side of the lake and use Miracles, you can view a short scene where he reveals the location of his secret stash of money. Check the location he reveals a couple times to get some money. (As long as you know where it is, you can get this money as any Stand user.) Other *The Extortionist Stand User : If you run into the man wearing a white shroud by the 7-Eleven, he'll stop you and demand that you give him money. Answering 'yes' will empty out your wallet, unless you have more than 3000G, in which case he'll get flustered and just take 1000G. If you say no, you'll start a battle. If you lose, rather than getting a game over, he'll take your money. If you talk to him after you win, he'll occasionally give you 10G, or even more rarely, an Experience Tablet. *Test Your Strength : Requirements: Freu has been defeated : After fighting Freu, talk to the man with sunglasses to the left of him, and he'll move out of the way, allowing you to talk to the ninja behind him. Talk to him, and he'll ask if you want to challenge him in battle. You won't get a Game Over if you lose. If you win, he'll teach you various basic rules of Stand battles. *Beggar : By the lake, there's a beggar who will ask you for 1G. Keep giving him money, and on the 11th G, he'll be moved to tears and give you a Crazy DX. Enemy Data Category:Guides Category:Walkthrough